thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Conventions and Expos
Minecon 2011 Minecon 2011 was the first major convention that the creatures attended. Kootra, Gassy, Seamus, and Sly attended minecon. This was the first time most of them met (Seamus and Max had met prior). Sly and Jordan were apart of the Machinima Realm Panel along with CaptainSparklez, ChimneySwift, and Seananners answering questions from the host and fans, and later signing autographs. There was a small amount of videos uploaded by the creatures with coverage of the event. However, videos were uploaded from user named KGhaleon of random interactions with the creatures at Minecon. , Kootra, Seananners, and SlyFoxHound at Machinma Realm Panel, Minecon 20111]] PAX (Penny Arcade Expo) PAX is a biannual gaming convention held in Seattle and Boston. PAX is designed to give equal attention to console games, computer games, and tabletop games. It was originally started by the authors of ''Penny Arcade ''in 2004, and has grown significantly since. PAX East 2012 On April 4, 2012, Nova, Gassy, Danz, Seamus, and Sly flew out to PAX East in Boston. They were also joined by ImmortalHD, Paintball Kitty, AshhBearr, and LolRenaynay. They spent a lot of time meeting with fans, and signing autographs. In addition Dan encouraged any fans that saw him to hug him. On the second day of PAX, Dan made an appearance as BatDanz and on the third day, Nova made an appearance as Bunny (pictures above). Some of the notable booths they visited include, the Max Payne 3 booth, and Far Cry 3 booth. The third and final day of PAX they had a large meetup with fans behind the Wargaming booth. Outside the convention they went to a party hosted by Rooster Teeth, and hung out with other YouTubers, and Twitch.tv personnel. Creature Meet-Up Held behind the Wargaming booth on the last day of the expo. PAX Prime 2012 In August 2012, the Creatures attended PAX Prime 2012 in Seattle, Washington. For the first time ever all 8 Creatures were together. However, Sp00n did not appear in any Creature Hub videos for obvious reasons. Multiple coverage videos were uploaded to the Creature Hub, including Sly interviewing cosplayers and random people and a video of BatDanz and his Adventures at PAX. The Creatures were joined by many other YouTubers such as Diction, Renee, AntVenom, and many others. Pax East 2013 In March 2013, James, Jordan, Sly, and Ze attended Pax East 2013 in Boston. They went to several booths and James met Jim Bonacci, the creator of Happy Wheels. They uploaded several videos to The Hub of random shenanigans. James also met with Chilled Chaos, who he hadn't seen or talked to since Chilled left The Creatures. They appeared together in a picture on James' twitter which makes it seem as if they've made up. The Creatures also met with several other YouTubers. They also made a 3 hour long episode of Creature Talk, talking about what happened at Pax with Special Guest Immortal HD. E3 (Electronic Entertainment Expo) The Electronic Entertainment Expo, commonly known as E3, is an annual trade fair for the computer and video games industry presented by the Entertainment Software Association (ESA). It is used by many video game developers to show off their upcoming games and game-related hardware. E3 is commonly held in late May or early June of each year at the Los Angeles Convention Center (LACC) in Los Angeles. E3 2012 On June 4, 2012, Danz, Nova, Kootra, Gassy, and Seamus, flew out to E3 in Los Angeles, and met up with Ze. Creature Meet-Up Held under the Spec Ops: The Line banner at the LA Convention Center. It was on June 6, 2012. Denver Comic-Con Denver Comic-Con 2012 A minor Convention the creatures attended, no footage was uploaded to the Creature Hub. All of the creatures that live in the creature house attended. The only coverage of the event was a small video Seamus uploaded. Seamus, James, and Dan purchased mini statues of various characters from video games and Comic books. These statues can be seen in their rooms. RTX (Rooster Teeth Expo) RTX 2012 Jordan, Dan, Seamus, and Max attended the Rooster Teeth Expo. This event had a lot of coverage that was uploaded to the Hub. James did not attend for unknown reasons. Creature Meet-Up Held outside of the Austin Convention Center on July 7, 2012. San Diego Comic-Con International SDCC 2012 Dan, Jordan, Max, Seamus, and James all attended SDCC 2012. There was a lot of coverage of the event uploaded to The Creature Hub channel, and their individual channels. The Creatures attended various panels, and saw/met celebrities. GamesCom GamesCom 2012 (Germany) Dan and James attended GamesCom 2012 in Germany. They posted several videos, mainly Shenanigans in their Hotel Room, but none in the actual event. This is the first time any Creatures have attended a convention outside of the U.S. Category:Event